


The luckiest day of my life was the one when I met you

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Cats, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Party, Partying, Post-Winter Cup, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Midotaka Week 2015.





	1. Luck

Midorima was woken by the rays of the rising sun that shone through the crack of his curtains. He groaned and tried to turn to the other direction, but was held back by two arms hugging his torso.

The green haired boy looked down and found himself face to face with messy black hair and long eyelashes. He groaned again, massaging his temples. He knew that going to that party which was held for their senpais as a goodbye party was a bad idea. Takao, however, somehow convinced him about its opposite and now there they were, lying in his bed, totally naked. 

Midorima had no idea why did it happen, but he guessed that five glasses of wine had a big role in it. Right then and there, he swore that he would never drink again. He looked back at Takao and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Takao stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes. Shintaro had to admit that sleepy Takao was quite adorable.

"Uh, Shin-chan?" Takao asked drowsily, while trying to push himself up to his elbows, but he winced in pain, falling back to the bed. "What the-" he started, rubbing his lower back, but the memories started to come back to him, slowly, but surely. Takao’s eyes shone up playfully.

"Takao!" Midorima said on a warning voice. He was not needed to be reminded of the previous night. He remembered every little part of their actions too clearly.

"Shin-chan, you should have been gentler with me! No my back hurts," Takao whined, looking up at him with fake tears in his eyes. Shintaro sighed and tried to climb out of the bed. "Where are you going?" Takao asked, hugging him by his waist, holding him back from leaving the bed.

"You are hurt. You need some painkillers, stupid Takao," Midorima mumbled, looking aside. He felt a little kiss on his hips and as someone rubbed their face against them.

"Shin-chan is so kind!" Takao beamed up at him, which made the other blush furiously. "I consider myself lucky, because I had my first time with you."

Takao pulled his waist, so Midorima fell back into bed. Takao wrapped his arms around the other, hiding his face in his lovers’ neck. As Midorima listened the others’ calm breaths, he had to admit that he was right. Having your first time with someone you love can not be considered anything else, but lucky.


	2. Cats

When it first happened, Takao was quite perplexed. They were walking towards his house where Shin-chan was supposed to spend his weekend. Since Takao’s house was near to school, Shin-chan did not insist on using the rickshaw, for which Takao was really grateful after a really hard day of practice.

The little kitten appeared right behind the corner. It walked to Takaos’ leg and rubbed to it, while purring loudly. Takao bent down and picked it up, smiling.

"Look, Shin-chan! Isn’t it cute?" He asked, turning around, but Midorima was not behind him anymore. Takao turned left and right and eventually spotted his partner behind a lamp post. "Shin-chan, what are you doing there?"

"Don’t you DARE bring that thing here!" Midorima exclaimed with panic in his voice. Seeing Takaos’ surprised expression, he averted his gaze, blushing hard. 

Takao could only blink. He never would have thought that Shin-chan could really hate something – especially not something as adorable as that little guy in his arms. Eventually, he sighed and asked Shin-chan to go to his house while he took the kitten to the vet nearby. Shintaro, more than happily, obeyed. 

 

He found Shin-chan sitting in his room by his coffee table with a cup of green tea being placed in front of him and a textbook in his hands. Takao sat down cross legged across the table, resting his chin in his palm. He stared at the other who became so frustrated because of that, he slammed the book down to the table and shouted at his partner.

"If you would like to say something, say it!" Midorima knew that his behavior was childlike and he felt the blush returning to his face. Takao did not say a word, just titled his head to the side. Midorima took a deep breath as if he was preparing to reveal his biggest secret – and maybe he was. "I hate cats."

Takao blinked a few time, just to process what he had heard. He searched for Shin-chan’s gaze, but the taller boy stubbornly avoided eye contact. Takao slipped beside him, brushing some green locks out of the others’ forehead.

"It is a little bit hard to believe that you hate cats, Shin-chan," Takao said, petting his boyfriends’ hair who gave out a content little noise. "Since you are so similar to them."


End file.
